Grid Games
by Galaxy14
Summary: Enter the grid once more with Sam, Quorra and their friend Solera
1. Chapter 1

Tron: Grid Games (1/10)

Prologue

A little over twenty cycles ago Sam Flynn entered the grid. With the entrance of a user into the grid many changes were brought about. The great Kevin Flynn, the creator, was brought out of hiding and Clu was destroyed. The capital of our grid, was named after the great warrior who has been on the grid since the creation of the game, Tron. No one has seen him since Clu defeated him and sunk to the bottom of the Sea of Simulation. Not until now. He has resurfaced once again to rule the grid with justice.

As for Sam and Quorra, shortly after they left they had returned. They applied new software, by the wishes of Kevin Flynn, to the game and made sure Clu was deleted. Also, after Clu was gone the grid was restored to its original glory with a big help from Kevin Flynn. No more repurposing programs for an army, and no more unnessacary derezolutions. Zuse and Gem's club was also restored although Zuses' program was never recovered, Gem now owns the place. Another up side was when Quorra came back with Sam, the conditions were right when the first ISO's appeared more joined the grid. And I was one of them. My name is Solera, and this is the story of my rise to victory on the grid.

We ISO's appeared just outside Tron City halfway through a cycle. The first to notice us was the last remaining ISO, Quorra. She was looking out her window at the time we arrived wondering about the real world she had just left to come back. As soon as she saw us she ran out of her room and notified Kevin and Sam Flynn. The creator was astonished that more of us had appeared, but he was also worried that there might be another purge. The purge happened when the grid was young; Clu took power and had his repurposed programs to derezz all the ISO's. Quorra only made it out alive because a few rebel programs took pity on her and smuggled her out of the city. Anyway, many ISO's arrived the day I got to the grid, but there were not as many as the first time.

Two or three cycles later all the ISO's spread out and began to live normally with the programs. But I definitely did not have a normal life at first. Kevin Flynn took an interest in my skills because I was different than the others. When we all appeared on the grid I was the only ISO to have on a white skin-tight suit with glowing blue lights. All the others had black gear with either red, orange, blue, white or green lights. As Flynn tested my skills on the grid Quorra and Sam took an interest into me also. Quorra liked to test my skills with light cycle matches, which she almost always won. And Sam liked to test me in the disc arena. But what I liked the most was Flynn's tests, they were written out and I had never seen something like that before. The tests asked questions about what I would do in a certain situation. When I was finished Flynn would always tell me I did a good job and that he was always impressed by my knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

Tron: Grid Games (2/10)

Chapter 2

I sped down the old, bumpy road toward Tron City on my light cycle. Kevin Flynn had asked me to gather some of his things from his hideout he used when Clu ruled the grid. Just as I turned the corner which would've brought Tron City into my view another light cycle appeared beside me. Beneath the helmet I saw a boys face and he had striking green eyes that contrasted with his black suit and blue lights.

He sped up so he was beside me then lifted his hand to point at me. Then he swerved in front of me. I crashed onto the gravel as he dived in front of me, my back tire slid out from under my bike and it fell to the side. As my light cycle hit the ground there was a metallic scrape on the gravel. Before my light cycle hit I launched myself from the seat and landed on my feet but unfortunately my momentum kept me going forward. I tucked into a roll but I collided with a rock and ripped part of my skin tight white suit. As I stopped rolling I jumped to my feet and reached over my shoulder to grab my disc. Ready for anything the boy was going to do.

The boy drove up beside me and took hold of the handlebars of his light cycle and tugged hard. The light cycle then derezzed and disappeared back into the stick. As his light cycle derezzed his helmet came off his head showing his dark brown helmet hair. "Program, what is your business here? And who sent you?"

"First of all, I'm not a program, I'm an ISO. Second, Kevin Flynn sent me to gather some of his belongings," I reply to him coldly. Still on the defensive as he came closer, examining my wounds. I knew from his tone that he was a program, possibly a security program for this area. Maybe that's why he looked like a rouge. His black suit was torn and his face looked like he had seen alot, just by his expression.

"Okay, ISO, I am Aaron, the security program for this area of the grid. I am sorry for making you crash your light cycle. Would you like for me to give you a ride back?" he asked me quietly.

"Hello Aaron, I am Solera. And yes, please give me a ride back because you made me crash, and I'm not too happy about that," I reply kind of angrily. Realizing that Aaron is not a threat I reach back and restore my disc to it's original position. He then pulls apart his light cycle bar and his cycle appears. Then he motions for me to get on behind him. So I do, I climb onto the light cycle behind Aaron and wrap my arms around his waist for security. As he begins to speed off toward Tron City he says to me that he is truly sorry for making me crash. I could feel that he was and that he is a morally good person. So I forgave him.

We finally turned that corner and saw Tron City. The lights everywhere filled our vision and spotlights shot up from where the arena is. Aaron then laid on the gas and sped to Kevin Flynn's place near the center of Tron City. He sped to Flynn's place and at the last second he turned the handlebars and skidded to the side of the road. The tires smoked as he stopped before we fell, I jumped off the bike and yelled, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"No, I'm trying to have fun m'lady," he replied in a mocking tone. He swung his leg over the side of his bike. His stance was confident and very odd for someone who had just given someone a ride home. Then he reached into his backpack and took out one of the things Flynn told me to retrieve. The orange spike/bit that represented Clu. My eyes got wide and he laughed.

"How in the world did you get that? That was in my backpack the whole time!" I almost yelled at him


End file.
